


Mallow Out

by Not_So_Austen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Austen/pseuds/Not_So_Austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been back in town for five minutes and you’re already causing trouble?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallow Out

“You’ve been back in town for five minutes and you’re already causing trouble?” is the first thing Barry says when he appears next to Len’s side in a whoosh of air that knocks back the hood of his parka. 

“Flash,” Snart acknowledges with a tilt of his head. It’s like a man can’t get into a good old-fashioned shootout in the comfort of his own city anymore without the Flash getting involved. “A pleasure as always, however as you can see I have a prior engagement to attend to so how about you just run along now.”

“Seriously? There’s-“ Barry pauses to peer around the side of the serving station Snart has been pinned behind for last seven minutes listening to the rapid fire of gunshots between periodically returning fire with blasts from the cold gun, “-eight guys shooting at you, no exits on this side of the warehouse, and practically no cover between here and the closest exit.”

Which is all gratingly true. The team had disembarked the Waverider and dispersed for less than half an hour when Snart had been cornered by what was left of Santini’s henchmen. Tensions have been high on the ship but he shouldn’t be this off his game. It’s a professional embarrassment. 

“I’ve got it under control,” he lies smoothly instead. “It’s all part of the plan.”

The look on Barry’s face confirms he knows it’s a bald-faced lie. 

“No offense,” says Barry. “But I think your plan might need some work.”

“You should know by now, Barry, that I have no qualms about icing you where you stand.” The whirr of the cold gun powering up adds a delightfully dramatic emphasis to the threat.

Barry doesn’t rise to bait: only makes an amused sound, shrugs and says, “I’m here now, so you might as well let me help.”

“Fine,” Len concedes, although there’s a steely ring to his voice and a calculating glint in his eyes that makes Barry certain he’s looking for some kind of angle. “What did you have in mind?”

“Cover me,” Barry says, and he’s gone in a trailing blur of red before Len can even start pointing out how much that is not a plan. So he fires up the cold gun, leans out from behind his cover and shoots. It’s easier to make an accurate hit with the Flash distracting the mobsters and drawing their fire away from Len’s corner of the warehouse.

Super speed makes dodging bullets possible, but not exactly easy when you’re playing target for eight different shooters in a relatively confined space. With some artful manoeuvring and Snart laying down covering blasts with the cold gun, Barry zips across the warehouse and manages to divest two men of their guns without incident. Which is of course where his good luck ends.

Barry loses his footing, slipping on a patch of frozen concrete and lands painfully hard on his backside. “Snart! Seriously?” he yells, rolling out of the way as a bullet flies past. It clips the side of his suit and his shoulder stings with a hot intensity but he’s otherwise unharmed. For now. Goodness knows what Cisco will do to him when he sees the damaged tripolymer.

“You can outrun a bullet but you can’t watch where you’re going?” is all Snart has to say about the matter. He incapacitates the last of Santini’s goons, encasing her hands and gun in a thick sheet of ice, and freezes her feet to the floor for good measure. He strides across the warehouse floor to meet Barry as he climbs back to his feet, a hand pressed to the earpiece of his suit as he requests police to their location. 

“Uh, are they going to be okay?” Barry asks with genuine concern, gesturing to the members of Santini’s crew now sporting an assortment of frozen appendages.

“They’ll thaw out eventually,” Len replies, blasé, as he holsters the cold gun. At the look on Barry’s face he sighs and adds, “They’ll be fine, kid. They just need time to defrost.”

Barry’s so preoccupied checking the wellbeing of their detainees that Snart makes it to the exit before Barry notices he’s leaving. 

“Wait!” Barry calls out to him, and he can’t bring himself to ignore the demand. “Where are you going?”

“Considering this place will be swarming with Central City’s finest in, oh, under seven minutes, as far away as possible.” 

“It’s just-“ Barry starts, cuts himself off with a huff and tries again. “You’ve been off travelling through time, saving the world, I thought maybe we could get a coffee and talk about it?”

“I don’t know where you got the idea we’re friends who chit chat over coffee, but it’s not going to happen.”

“Hot cocoa, then!” It’s enough to make Len stop and eye Barry, considering. 

“I know a place that makes a great one with mini marshmallows and everything,” Barry adds, like that’s somehow an enticing enough offer to make Snart change his mind. He’s kind of right.

Barry shifts his weight, and moves his arms up to cross over his chest before dropping them back to his sides again a moment later, awkward and maybe a little uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Len says, eventually. “You’re buying.”

“Awesome,” Barry says, with a smile that seems to light up his whole face, even with most of it hidden under the cowl of the Flash costume. “Oh, but I should probably stay and take care of this first,” he realises, looking back into the warehouse at the mobsters.

“They’ll keep ‘til the cops arrive,” Len assures, confident in his assessment but not particularly concerned either way. He turns on his heel and starts walking in the direction of the city centre. He really does need to get some distance between him and the crime scene.

Barry hesitates, eyes flicking between the warehouse and Snart’s retreating back. He can hear the distant wail of police sirens and Snart is turning at the end of the street, disappearing from view. His mind made up, Barry runs to catch up with Len. The CCPD can handle a few frozen mobsters.


End file.
